The present invention relates to generating waveform signals.
Test signals for testing digital devices are usually generated by a pulse/data generator or an arbitrary waveform generator (AWG). Pulse/data generators, such as the Agilent Technologies 81130A Pulse Data Generator, allow generating pulses at controlled repetition rate, pulse width, delay and with controllable rise and fall times of the pulses or digital data patterns with adjustable levels, but without bit shape distortions. Arbitrary waveform generators, such as the Agilent Technologies N8241A Arbitrary Waveform Generator Synthetic Instrument Module allow generating signals at any arbitrarily selectable waveform to be programmed.